


Sleep is Important, You Know

by HayaMika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M, Hera needs a Nap, Its also SUPER short so sorry about that!!, Just let her SLEEP, Sleepy Kisses, super ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayaMika/pseuds/HayaMika
Summary: Hera needs Sleep. Kanan isn't taking excuses.





	Sleep is Important, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a friend of mine on tumblr (wise-lizard) and I got talking about how Hera probably doesn't sleep enough for her own good. Enjoy the severe levels of OOC-ness.

Kanan was pulling on his gloves as he exited his room that morning. To his left, he heard the sound of the cockpit doors open, sensing the aura of Hera around him. It was bright, like normal, but something else seemed kinda off about it.   
  
“Morning, Capt--” Kanan was cut off when the Twi’lek basically collapsed into him, shoving his body against his door and pushing her head into his chest.   
  
“Hera?” Kanan questioned, not sure what to do. He didn’t sense any real distress, but there for sure was something up with his usually serious and hardworking companion.    
  
Hera made a few garbled noises against his chest, and while Kanan still couldn’t really understand her, he thinks he got the gist of what was going on.   
  
“Did you not sleep again last night?” Kanan tilted his head to the side, a smirk taking over his features.   
  
Hera replied by lightly shaking her head. Kanan put his hands on the pilot’s shoulders and lifted her off his chest enough to stand back up.   
  
“Hera you really need to start finding time to get some sleep. You’re gonna wear yourself dead at this rate.” Kanan kept a hold on her shoulders as her head lulled a bit with exhaustion.   
  
“There’s too much--” Hera paused as a yawn took over her, “T-There’s too much to do, Kanan.”   
  
“Hera, when you’re walking out of the cockpit and the first thing you do is collapse into me, then there’s an issue.” Kanan said, trying to keep his tone from sounding commanding. He knew how she got when she was tired. She was more reactionary, something that was surprising since she’s usually more strategical. But people can change a lot when they are practically half-lucid.    
  
“Is there anything that needs to be done today?” Kanan asks, removing his hands from Hera’s shoulders when he senses she can stand on her own.   
  
“I… I think there’s some important inventory that’s supposed to be checked over. I know we got some new ship parts to make some repairs and I’m supposed to make sure they are good to go.” Hera replied, crossing her arms in front of her.   
  
“Anything else?” Kanan pushed again.   
  
“I don’t think there’s any ops or supply runs today… I think today was just supposed to be a rather light day?” Hera seemed to question her own memory there.   
  
“Then I’ll take over your duties for today.” Kanan said, placing a single hand on her shoulder.   
  
“Kanan, these are my duties. You can’t just take em over whenever you please.” Hera started, probably getting ready to go through protocol standards.   
  
“Hera, you and me both know I’m not really about protocol, I just help wherever I can. And right now, you need to get some sleep. I’m sure Sato won’t mind, especially if it means not having you fall asleep on the job.” Kanan explained before she could go on about the protocol.   
  
“But what if there’s an emergency?” Hera asked. Of course she was gonna ask about every possibility.   
  
“Then we will get you if it requires your immediate attention. Besides, nobody will want you being in a hazy daze like you are right now while operating at the helm.”   
  
“I guess you got a point…” Hera groaned… “Fine. But if something happens you better come get me.”   
  
“Whatever will make you go to sleep.” Kanan chuckled.   
  
Kanan heard the sounds of Hera’s flightsuit shifting around and then felt the touch of her hand against his own. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. He knew how hard it was for her to take some time for herself, even if she really needed it.   
  
“I’ll see ya later, then?” Kanan asked, giving Hera’s hand one more squeeze.   
  
Kanan was ready to chalk the next thing that happened to Hera’s exhaustion, but shortly after he had made his comment, he felt Hera lean into him and give him a small peck on his cheek. When Hera retracted, she let go of his hand and replied.   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
Kanan heard Hera turn around, and listened for the sound of her door opening and closing before he placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled and made his way to the galley.   


 

* * *

 

Kanan had spent about 10 minutes in the galley, slowly eating one of their many ration bars, when the thought had occurred to him that Hera might not have had much to eat in the past 12 hours. Grabbing another ration bar, he made his way over to Hera’s room to hopefully catch her before she knocked out for a couple hours.   
  
He gave a quick listen, not hearing any shifting in the room. He could sense Hera’s aura again, quiet and slow.    
  
Kanan, having had permission to enter her room on most occasions and sensing nobody else was around, opened the door and let himself in.   
  
He stepped in, careful to use his hand as guidance to make sure no surprise objects were in front of him. He set down the ration bar on her worktable and felt his way over to her bed.   
  
The first thing his hand was met with was the bare skin of one of her legs. It was bent, like she had climbed up her ladder, sat down and just collapsed back. He chuckled a bit under his breath.   
  
Feeling around for her ankle, he grabbed it and carefully swung it up onto her bed and shifted her thighs a bit into a more comfortable position.   
  


He floated his hand up her body, looking for her hand and finding it lying on her belly. He smiled as he gripped it lightly, bringing it towards him.   
  
“Night, Hera.” Kanan said quietly as he gave her hand a small kiss. He placed it back down on her belly before quietly making his way out the door.   
  
He didn’t see the small, tired smile that spread on Hera’s face as he left.  ★


End file.
